Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 June 2015
11:47 chilly 11:47 i has LC part 2 11:47 goddamn 11:47 y 11:47 how 11:47 magic 11:48 im uploading a vid on my YT in a sec 11:49 o 11:54 hey 11:59 Chilipea 06:21 WMag 06:22 Should we create more planet pages 06:22 Idk 06:22 also 06:22 who is your favorite character, excluding your characters 06:23 idk 06:23 many good charcters 06:23 Sickler 06:23 PuffyMufifns 06:25 so.. 06:25 back 06:27 wb 06:27 PuffyMuffins ping 06:28 yo 06:29 hi 06:30 PuffyMuffins ping 06:30 HI 06:30 :D 06:30 ? 06:32 I’ll deliver hell to your doorstep dressed in rich facade 06:32 Then, I’ll burn you to the ground like an angry god 06:32 Once you’re in my shining cathedral heed the tolling bell 06:32 It’s the final sound you hear as you descend to hell 06:33 wtf 06:33 From the Count of Monte Cristo 06:33 lol 06:35 k 06:35 Puffy is now a gem (SU) vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/plants-vs-zombies-roleplay/images/1/12/NewPuffyEpic.png 06:36 Crystal gem? 06:36 He doesn't look like one but k 06:36 Still looks epic 06:37 oh nvm 06:37 The head part didn't load 06:37 yes it is epic :D 06:37 lol 06:37 thanx 06:37 User:Carp The Fish 06:37 left wikia ;( 06:38 i feel bad for banning him 06:38 he isnt all that bad 06:39 k 06:39 no 06:39 he's a punk loose end 06:39 wait 06:39 he left wikia for being banned here for 6 days?! 06:39 xD 06:40 Carp is one loose prick 06:41 loose end. 06:41 lel 06:41 Hey Puffy 06:41 Remember when you told me about some Factions MC Server? 06:41 well what was the i pee 06:42 let me sec 06:42 Well, I know an epic server 06:42 Factions 06:43 I am well-known there 06:43 but anyway 06:43 Look 06:43 If you want to join, tell me 06:43 people there are r00d 06:43 so be c4r3 fol 06:43 k 06:43 Want to join? 06:44 sure 06:44 it's called vortexpvp 06:44 just one sec 06:44 kk 06:44 my faction serv is play.cosmicpvp.me btw 06:44 Play.vortexpvp.com:25565 06:44 kk 06:44 Oh Cosmic PvP, I remember it 06:45 I got a Sharp 4 Fire 1 sword on my first day :) 06:45 It's a hub server. Go to facs fir 06:45 CRAP 06:45 ACCIDENTLY LOADED MY GOD KIT ON THE LFOOR 06:45 I CAN EASILY FACEPALM M9 06:46 I'll go on cosmicpvp 06:46 PuffyMuffins ping 06:47 kk 06:47 cosmic galaxy? 06:47 wintermagnet ping 06:47 k 06:47 Cosmic? 06:47 yep 06:47 Which? 06:47 Alien? 06:48 Puffy whihc? 06:48 hmm 06:48 dream planet? 06:48 dream or demon? 06:48 Dream 06:48 kk 06:48 lezago 06:54 DREAM OR DEMON? 06:54 DREAM DEMON! 06:55 I HAVE X-RAY 06:56 :O 06:56 rly 06:56 Yea 06:56 should i get mine? 06:56 Once me and TMK used that on Mineplex 06:56 Lol k 06:56 kk 06:56 I'll get mine too 06:56 brb 06:57 You go on, just don't use the x-ray 06:57 no xray? 06:59 Yea 06:59 Get yourself on layer 30 07:00 layer 30 07:00 ? 07:00 In F3 07:01 get the x under 30 07:01 it is 07:01 Ok good 07:01 ill b coming 07:02 I am going to make an MC server soon 07:02 Just like the old one 07:02 But it's public 07:03 WMag . 07:04 i found a vault 07:04 ? 07:04 Can I share Red Stinger? 07:09 wintermagnet ping 07:09 jk 07:09 Sorry lagged out 07:09 TMK 07:09 And W-C, sure 07:09 yush 07:10 time to make Red the worst joker ever 07:10 TMK PING 07:11 The M.E.O.W. King 07:15 The M.E.O.W. King PING 07:21 wintermagnet does u has xray on 07:22 i do xD 07:30 I forgot I had this window oppened 07:30 on pvzrp server? 07:33 no 07:33 On some public server 07:34 right 08:03 I'm rocking it on MC... 08:26 Are there any active RPs? 08:31 Hullo? 09:23 Hi 10:22 ,., 10:30 Welcome. 10:32 Test 10:32 o Test 2.0 /o 11:02 hi 11:09 Hello, soulless humans 11:10 Yo. 11:11 How is everyone? 11:12 I'm not doing too badly. 11:13 Neither am I 11:13 I need to restart my computer to get sound but I'll lose the easily days worth of RPing on SRP. 11:13 Aww..... :( 11:13 It's for a good cause, I guess 11:13 Whoops that's not days worth. That just seems to be today. 11:13 Restart it is. 11:14 BRB. 11:14 K 11:14 I made a couple of suggested modifications BTW. 11:16 Okay? 11:28 herro 11:28 I have arrived. 11:28 I have frikn good news 11:29 Good. 2015 06 26